Team 0
by masterraidon
Summary: Naruto tries to kill himself and Tsunade takes drastic measures. Placed in a new team, what consequences has it? Naruhina/re upload
1. Chapter 1

Naruto fanfic

'_Thinking'_

``Talking´´

``**Kyubi**´´

XxXxXXxxXxxxXXXxXxxXXXxXXx

Chapter 1: Suicide and team 0

Naruto threw his backpack and jacket in the corner of his apartment after he closed his door with a loud slam. _`Damn that Sasuke, damn that Kakashi.´_ Was the only thing Naruto thought. He thought that Kakashi finally proud of him because he learned a A-rank Jutsu but NO he scold him for using a lethal technique against a teammate. That his little favorite Sasuke used the Chidori, also a lethal Jutsu, against him didn't interested Kakashi. It also upset him that nobody seemed to care about him. But the most it hurt how Sakura treated him. He reminded every time she hurted him when tried to be nice. It filled him with rage and pain. Then he saw it, a canister with liquid pipe cleaner on the table and a thought came to his mind. Relief of the pain and sorrow. Naruto took the canister and drank it all.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Iruka walked down the street to visit his favorite student Naruto. Naruto was like a son to him and he wanted to visit him. Iruka saw the apartment and quickened his pace. Then he went up the stairs and knocked. After several minutes came without a reply he knocked again and called ``Naruto are you there?´´ Again no reply. Iruka knew it sure wasn't nothing but he couldn't shake this strange feeling off, so he took the extra key Naruto gave him and opened the door. At the sight before him, his eyes grew wide in disbelieve. In a puddle of blood and vomit was an unconscious Naruto. Iruka ran to the boy to check if he still was alive and sighted with relief as he found a pulse. carefully he took the unconscious boy in his arms an raced down to he hospital.

``Naruto, why did you do this?´´ muttered Iruka has he sprinted down to the hospital with tears in his.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tsunade was in her office working on the incredible mountain of paperwork. It was quiet clear that the blonde Hokage was bored out of her mind. Then she saw the newspaper, grabbed it and looked at the lotto results. Her eyebrow raised as she saw that she won the jackpot. Tsunade was called the `legendary sucker´ and it was always a bad omen when she won. Just as she wanted to call her assistant Shizune said girl burst through the door panting heavily.

``Tsunade-sama, an emergency at the hospital, it's about Naruto!´´ was the only thing that came out between breaths.

The eyes of the female sannin grew wide and she jumped up from her chair and raced to he hospital repeating only one though in her head _`please kami no´_

Arriving at the hospital Tsunade went immediately to the reception and said in a voice filled with concern ``I know that Uzumaki Naruto is here, in which room is he?´´

The woman at the reception was taken back and could only stutter out ``r-r-room 284 Hokage-sama.´´

Tsunade made her way to the room in which laid the boy who was like a grandson to her. She came to the room, opened the door and saw two people in the room. One was Iruka, an academy teacher and the other was her fellow sannin and self-proclaimed super pervert Jiraiya. Iruka looked sad and angry and Jiraiya looked downright pissed. She looked at the bed to see a sleeping Naruto strapped to the bed. ``What the hell happened with Naruto? Why is he strapped on that bed? ´´ asked the blonde sannin with concern.

Iruka sighs and reply's ``I wanted to visit Naruto and went to his apartment. I knocked and after a while with no reply i got a bad feeling and opened the door with the extra key Naruto gave me. There I found him on the ground in a puddle of blood and vomit with the pipe cleaner still in his hands.´´ As the academy teacher said this as more tears came running down his face.

Suddenly they all hear a groan and see that Naruto starts to wake up.

Naruto opens his eyes to see the disturbing white ceiling of the hospital. He sighs and thought _`damn fur-ball, why does he has to save me.´_ The blonde ninja looked

around to see the worried face of Iruka, Tsunade and Jiraiya. Then he said in a weak voice ``Hi guys whats up.´´

``Iruka could you please leave, I have to talk to Naruto.´´ Asked the blonde Hokage. Iruka nodded and left after giving Naruto one last glance. After the teacher left Tsunade turned to Naruto and asked ``Why did you do this?´´

``Why did i what Baa-Chan?´´ Naruto asked trying to sound innocent.

``You know what I mean brat!´´ Tsunade snapped at him ``Why did you tried to kill yourself.´´ She said in a softer voice.

Naruto looked down on his hands and said in a broken voice ``It was nothing.´´

``NOTHING, NOTHING! You tried to kill yourself!´´ shouted the Hokage. ``I want to know what happened.´´

The otherwise energetic blonde ninja sighs in defeat and started to tell everything to the two sannin from the treatment the villager gave him to the treatment of team 7 and to last what happened on the roof. After he had finished Naruto felt two enormous killer intents. One from Jiraiya and the other from Tsunade.

``I'm going to kill this Kakashi!´´ Jiraiya shouted as he was about to jump out of the window when a shout stopped him.

``Jiraiya stop!´´ Tsunade shouted loud.

``Why!´´ Jiraiya screamed back.

``Because it's my job to punish Kakashi but i have an idea how you can punish him.´´ Tsunade smiled evilly and Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. ``But first, Naruto i wont let you stay in that team one moment longer. I will find you a new team. A better one.´´

``B-b-b-bu-but Baa-Chan you can't...´´

``NO buts Naruto, I can and I will! It's the best for you and that's what matters!´´ Tsunade said with authority.

``*sigh* OK´´ Said Naruto defeated.

``Well that's all nice but how can i punish that bastard Kakashi Tsunade-hime?´´ Jiraiya asked with curiosity. He wants to see Kakashi suffer.

``well you just have to never write you porn again.´´ Tsunade with a grin on her face.

``WHHHHAAAATT! I will never stop writing and its no porn it's literature!´´ the toad sannin proclaimed loudly. ``But I have a different idea, I will make sure that he will never be able to buy one of my masterpieces again.´´

Meanwhile at the bridge where team 7 always meets Kakashi felt a shiver run down his spine and he felt like something really bad is going to happen.

``So Naruto you get back to sleep and I will take care of the rest.´´ Tsunade said before she and Jiraiya left the room.

When Tsunade was back in her office she immediately called for an Anbu. Immediately A female Anbu with a cat mask appeared.

``What do you wish Hokage-sama?´´ Asked the female Anbu.

``hello cat, I want you to go and get me Kakashi Hatake here right now.´´

The Anbu nodded and left in a swirl of wind and leaves. Shortly after that there was a knock and the head of Kakashi came into the room.

``You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?´´

``Ah yes Kakashi that's right. I want to speak to you about the training progress of team7.´´ Tsunade said in a tone that made Kakashi feel uneasy

Kakashi gulped and then answered nervous ``There making all great progress Hokage-sama.´´

``Is that so? then tell me exactly what you teached each student of yours.´´ The blonde Hokage said with venom clearly in her voice and killing intent leaking up from her.

``I t-t-taught all three the tree climbing and Sasuke the Chidori and some fire Justus.´´

Suddenly there was a loud crash as Tsunade crushed the table in rage and shouted at Kakashi ``You want to tell me that the only thing you taught to Naruto and Sakura is tree climbing!´´ Kakashi started to tremble as he felt the killing intent from the blonde slug sannin. Tsunade took a deep breath to calm herself and began to speak again. ``This won't get unpunished Kakashi. First I'm going to take Naruto from team 7, the boy needs better training and you know the reason why.´´ As he heard this his eyes grew wide in shock. Then he heard Tsunade speak further. ``When I find a new member for your team YOU will train all three of them properly and to make sure you do what I tell you I'm going to assign you someone who will write down every Jutsu and every exercise you give them as a report for me. Do you understand that? asked the Hokage angry.

Kakashi found himself unable to speak so he only nodded. as the copy ninja turned around to leave he heard Tsunade say in a warning tone. ``If I don't like what is in the report you will only do D-rank missions for the rest of your life.´´

``H-h-h-hai Hokage-sama´´ Was the only thing Kakashi could say before he left. In his head the copy ninja thought _`I am such a bad teacher?´_

When he was gone Tsunade instantly searched for a good new team for the #1 unpredictable ninja Konoha has.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Two days later at the hospital Naruto waited that he could finally leave the it. Tsunade wanted that he stays for observation. To be honest it didn't interested him anymore that he got into a new team. The reason was that he yesterday saw his old team. he was foolish enough to believe that they would visit him. But it still broke his heart as they went pass the hospital to the training grounds. He was brought out of his thought when the door opened and four people came into the room. One was the Hokage Tsunade, than a other girl with blonde messy shoulder long hair and bright green eyes. She wore a dark green sleeveless shirt and shorts with the same color and normal shinobi sandals. Her Hitaiate was around her neck like Hinata Hyugas. On her right thigh was a weapon pouch and on her back and waist were each strapped a sword. She was about 4.95 foot tall. The third was a guy who was the tallest, probably the jònin. He was 6,88 foot tall. He wore a long sleeved brown jacket, be-sch trousers, gloves and black shoes. His Hitaiate was sewn on his left sleeve. Also he wore a straw hat so you couldn't see his hair. The last was also a boy. He had brown hair, wore navy blue jeans with many pockets that went just over his knees, a black t-shirt and a black coat. He was 5,11 foot tall and at each leg was one kanji : one for lightning and the other wind.

``So this is the boy who will be our new comrade?´´ the girl asked. Tsunade nodded her head. Then the girl turned to Naruto pumped her fist in the air and shouted

``WELCOME IN TEAM 0!´´

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

This was chapter 1 hope you liked it. When I wrote something wrong you can and I hope you will tell me so That I can make it better next time.


	2. petition

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something that I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: I was led to believe this was a site for the fans. Meaning we can upload any kind of material, as long as it stuck to the criteria given to us before an upload. Or instead of simply getting rid of pretty much the best stories on the site, LIMIT the amount of yaoi on the site. Or at the very least have its own place in the filters )

Forum. Fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Vemon Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korranganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

Kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immortal Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lnyx

Devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaicho

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27

MorillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChoasSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forest scout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll

Count Kulala

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA Nhunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadow cub

acepro

Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DakrghostX w1p

Lord Arken Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lighs

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

full houses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

tainted Loki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryothewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana Nightmares

Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Rinnegan Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRidenNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00 kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen 26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Kira Ultima

The Twilight Sage

Albert Da Snake

XKhaosXKyuubiX

Jay-Jay12393

Adrian deCercy

Alistor

InfiniteDragon

tennisdesi91

Ratchet McCloud

Codename-Shadowfox

Masterraidon


End file.
